


Speak No Evil

by Nudebeme



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: Screw being a seasoned veteran. Even the most hardened of all raiders have something that makes them squirm, and Porter Gage finally figured out what his was. Of course, his Overboss doesn't let the moment go to waste.





	Speak No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Raiders; which means it contains foul language, and disgusting imagery.

Sometimes it was nice to have someone do your dirty work for you, the Overboss guessed to himself. Really nice, considering the filthy animals affectionately dubbed "The Pack" where in constant need of monitoring. Overboss Chac always fancied himself iron-stomached, but god almighty, even being caught downwind a half mile away from the Pack's den was eye-watering. He was glad his secondhand man Gage was willing to answer their call this evening. 

Chac overlooked his dominion, eagerly looking forward to the day he can get the main power going; he had a ton of work to do, but right now Gage let the younger man relax. It's been one hell of a time clearing out Nuka World, one park at a time; he thought back on it with a sort of fondness, a memory lingering in his mind of he and his partner slogging through rivers of Quantum. Chac often thought of Gage, like he was right now, the man had a shared habit of getting himself thrown into the surreal only to fight his way out a little less sane. 

And just as he thought of him, Chac caught a glimpse of the man heading home to the grill. There was no mistaking Gage at all, he was tall, long-limbed. He had a certain way of walking that demanded respect, gun resting relaxed in his arms- but Chac's smile faded, noticing the man suddenly lurching forward. It was hard to see, but it looked like the man was shuffling quickly over to the pond-side, apparently spitting into the water a few times before getting back on his trek. What's wrong with him? 

Again, the man only made it a few steps before he leaned forward, resting his gun on his knees and spitting on the ground. Chac was ready to make for the elevator, but from half a field's distance they made eye contact-

"You alright?!" The Overboss yelled, cupping a hand next to his mouth. 'want me to go down there?' crossed his mind, but he saw a clutch of Disciple girls lurking within earshot, no, he can't make anything too obvious.

"I'll be..up there in a sec!" Porter called back, his low voice sounding ragged. Chac tapped his heel impatiently, keeping his eyes locked on the man as he kept his head down, looking sickly pale. The overboss made his way indoors, their headquarters recently cleared of all of Colter's repulsive decor (the mannequins now piled haphazardly in a storage room) and there he waited, drawing up a fresh bottle of purified water for his partner. The elevator creaked to life, and when it opened Chac came to the aid of the older man, leaning hard on the opening doors. 

"What's wrong, man?" Chac asked, sincerely. He reached out and grabbed Gage's bare arm, leading him only a few steps before the elder man shooed him away-

"Don't come near me. Listen." He gulped "I know you need time to yerself, boss. But hear me out. You can't be askin' me to go in the amphitheater anymore."

"Why? What'd Mason do to you? The fuck they do?" Chac, now pissed, offered the man water and Gage twisted off the cap, looking at the bottle with complete despair. 

"Nothin! I just walked right in to do business and there Mason was, fuu-eeeuurrRGH!" Gage's stomach clenched and he trailed off into a massive gag, thinking of something so horrific he couldn't even say the words.

"Whoa, go to the toilet if you need it!" Chac cried out, backing away in case Gage spewed. 

"I'm fine! Just, I ain't going in there no more!" Gage yelled, taking a sip of water before coughing harshly, face going pale. 

"Tell me what happened, man. What'd you see?" Chac hesitantly sat down once he was sure Gage wasn't going to pass out. The older man paced back and forth, sniffling-

"Well you know how that place smells, boss. I had nothin' to eat all day and I went into the theater lookin' for Mason, and there was just- EURK!" He wretches again, and this time around Chac couldn't help but laugh at the sound. 

"yeah, eeeEURgh, laugh it up, Boss. You ain't had to see what I saw. There in the middle of the damn room there was five of these shitbags, and Mason fuckin' buck naked with his fuckin' white ass hanging ouuuUERGH!" Gage doubled over and wretched, spitting hard onto the ground with his eye watering hard. Chac burst out laughing, unashamed of the schadenfreude pleasure he got out of the sight.

"Wh- what where they doing?" He cackled.

"I don't even know what the fuck to call it, if you think wallowing in yer shit and vomit wearing goat masks is your idea of an orgy!" Gage spat, finally laughing alongside his boss at the sound of himself. 

"No shit. You walked in on an orgy?! And you didn't come call me?!" Chac laughed hard, Gage shaking his head and needing to finish his story-

"There was- eeEURK- Mason's ass up in the air, -HRRK- eatin' out this elephant-head chick..I..Oh my fuckin god, man, the smell of that place." 

"Come on Gage, tell me more. What'd it smell like? Molerat shit in a dead body?"

"STOP!" Gage hollered, his diaphragm visibly lurching with every second of Chac's teasing. The Overboss sounded like a cackling hyena trying to pull Gage's gut's up, The older man rushing into the kitchen and leaning over the sink, coughing harshly. 

"Did you get a look at Mason's asshole?! What color did he dye it?!" He heard his Overboss scream, and Gage only yelled back, grabbing a nearby toaster and lobbing it into the room to clatter at Chac's feet-

"Shut the fuck up, Boss! I'm 'bout to black out over here, I'm begging you!" The raider laughed in between his heaves, pulling off his eyepatch and pouring water over his head into the sink, spittling. 

"Do they paint their pubes?!"

"No!" Gage covered his ears "This ain't how I'm going out!" 

"Alright, alright! Tomorrow I'll go tell Mason to get his shit-shovelers in there tomorrow and clear out the place." 

"Please, PLEASE do that." Gage wretched one more time before letting out a massive, painful sigh. He slumped his way into the room with Chac and sat down hard on the couch beside him, lifting up his legs and resting his booted feet on his Overboss' lap. "God damn you, man. Makin' me beg like that. That was just..unbearable." he needed to rest himself, his stomach was sore yet he couldn't bite back his grin.

"You thought it was funny, admit it." Chac reached out and palmed Gage's boots, massaging his calves.

"No boss, It wasn't funny. You know how I feel about chems but I'm willing to shoot up as much as it takes to get that out of my damn memory." 

"Give it a few days. I guess me fucking you is off the table now for a while then, huh." 

"Ah, fuck you, boss!" Gage laughs, slapping the other man on the shoulder "If shit like that didn't prove to me that there's no god, I'd be going holy after this." 

Chac tsk'ed him, a hand roaming up and giving Gage's crotch a possessive little pinch. Gage rested his head in his arms, eyes closed and trying not to relive the nightmare. A few moments went by, so quiet Chac could hear the rumbling in his partner's stomach.

"...So are we going to fuck, or what?" Chac blurts out, Gage's eyes flying open-

"NO, damn it!" He reaches over and slaps his Overboss, right in his stupid mouth.


End file.
